The Star Wars Scenario
by One-Trick Man
Summary: Behold, my biggest project yet, a jam-packed crossover filled with awesome battles and storylines, fun, torture and best of all, BAZINGA! A new villain has once again arisen and when our friends from TBBT have a fortunate encounter with the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and are recruited, they start to learn why they are the only ones who can save the universe... (Rated M for stuff)


Raj sat in his office, gaping in awe at what he saw on his laptop screen.

"No... fracking... way..." he murmured. Suddenly, Howard barged in at that moment with a terrified look on his face.

"Did you see the news?!" he shouted.

"No, did you see what I saw in the sky?" Raj replied surprisingly calmly.

"Of course I did," he answered. Raj glared at him.  
 ***Audience Laughter***

"Anyways," Howard continued, "According to one of the professors in another university, a spaceship has just been discovered that replicates an exact Star Wars Battleship in space! It's even heading towards Earth!"  
 ***Audience Laughter and Cheer***

Raj looked at him calmly. Howard went silent and stared back.  
* **Audience Quiet Laughter***

"You don't say?"  
 ***Audience Laughter***

* * *

"It can't be..." Sheldon muttered, gazing dreamingly at his laptop screen.

"What is it sweetie?" Penny asked. Leonard and Penny at that point walked over to Sheldon's laptop as he pointed at the shocking sight.

"No way!" Leonard laughed nervously.

"It's true, get your Lightsaber Leonard, it's battle time," Sheldon grinned. Leonard nodded and ran to get his full-sized toy Lightsaber.

"Um, Leonard, sweetie? Would you mind catching me up on what's so amazing please?" Penny asked.

"Can't you see it?" Sheldon asked. Penny looked again at the computer screen and finally noticed the one big difference from a normal space-view.

"Oh my gosh..." Penny said, feeling like she was about to faint.

"It is as it seems, _they_ have finally discovered Earth..." Sheldon snarled.

* * *

"Holy crap on a cracker!" screeched Bernadette as her eyes widened at her TV screen.

"What is it?" Amy asked?" Walking over to Bernadette.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked as she took off her apron.

"It looks like we're gonna have to put up with 3 times as much rambling from the guys now..." Bernadette.

"Oh..." Amy said, looking both shocked and disappointed.

* * *

"THE DARK SIDE IS AMONG US!" a fat man screamed.  
 _ ***Audience Laughter***_

"What?" Stuart frowned.

"Look at the news!" a teenager muttered nervously. Stuart turned around and gasped.

"WOW!" he shouted.

* * *

 _ **-MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE NEARBY IN SPACE-**_

[Queue Dance Remix of Darth Vader's theme tune]

The ghost of Darth Vader, a.k.a. Ghost Vader, stamped across the corridor aggressively.  
 ***Audience Boo***

"I am really disappointed, I am. Not only are Luke and Leia against me, but Kylo has failed me too!" he bellowed, "I can't believe I ever regretted turning a heel and joining this side. I'm glad I'm back, because now I can get rid of our new enemy, the pathetic little humans down below!"

He burst out laughing, and just then a stormtrooper barged in and screamed, "SIR! SIR! A JEDI KNIGHT HAS BEEN SPOTTED ON DECK! WHAT SHALL WE DO?!"

"What?! Who is it?!" Ghost Vader shouted back.

"We can't see! He seems to be... a ghost... sir..." the Stormtrooper choked.

"And you didn't spot him on the ghost radar? FOOL!" Ghost Vader roared, stomping up to the trooper. He took out his 'special' lightsaber and got into battle position. Just as he was about to strike, the trooper took out his gun and fired, distracting Ghost Vader as it bounced off his lightsaber and blew up a bin nearby, setting it on fire too. He turned back to the shaking stormtrooper and growled, before roughly tackling the trooper and crashing him into the wall. Then Ghost Vader beheaded him and disappeared through a wall, breathing heavier than ever.

* * *

 _ **-ON DECK-**_

"YOU!" Ghost Vader snarled. The ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi faced him, grinning.  
 ***Audience Cheer***

"It's a shame, only ghosts can hurt you now Vader, but it's a start, I'll make sure you're nothing but a white cloak soon!" Obi-Wan laughed, before drawing his lightsaber. Ghost Vader re-drew his too, revealing its new style, which allowed it to turn into a sword. Unfortunately because Obi-Wan had been a ghost for a much longer time, he had an old-fashioned lightsaber. But style didn't matter to Obi-Wan, all he wanted was to bring peace and harmony back to the universe.

They began to battle, Obi-Wan starting the fight with a swift spin-attack, then jumped over Vader and crashed his lightsaber into the floor, sending an electric earthquake through the metal and allowing it to implode beneath Vader, sending him flying into the air; this was countered by Vader flying back down and slashing his lightsaber at Obi-Wan with all his might. Suddenly, as their lightsabers clashed, a fleet of Stormtroopers joined the fight and fired at the ground around them, setting it on fire so that they couldn't escape. Everyone knows ghosts hate fire. However, the sparks emitting from the lightsabers themselves spoke otherwise.

At that moment, a group of rebel ships came into orbit and began eliminating all the stormtroopers one by one. While this happened Obi-Wan and Ghost Vader continued their - quite literally - HEATED battle. They slashed, clashed, swiped, spun, dived, leapt and all that stuff. It was terrifying, then, all of a sudden, Vader knocked Obi-Wan down and smashed his lightsaber to pieces, much to Obi-Wan's annoyance, but he had a trick up his sleeve, Ghost Vader ran at him with his lightsaber in two hands, but as he positioned himself for the finishing hit, Obi-Wan kicked him in the nuts and he dropped his lightsaber.  
"Oof!" Ghost Vader groaned. Obi-Wan got up quickly, grabbed the lightsaber, kicked Ghost Vader out the way and dug Vader's lightsaber into the floor as deep as it would go. Coincidentally, they had been battling right on top of the power core, so when Obi-Wan broke the lightsaber by smashing it through the floor, he had also broken a circuit or two and completely destroyed the core of the ship.

Suddenly, everything began to explode and implode, then the ship started to shut down and fall to Earth, rapidly burning in the atmosphere and setting everything on fire, Obi-Wan grinned at Vader and vanished into thin... artificial air...

"NOOOO!" Vader cried as everything was either burnt or destroyed and the stormtroopers collapsed dead. Vader also disappeared in the fire and the wreckage/what remained of the ship was empty. Obi-Wan flew back to one of the Jedi battleships nearby and flew off, claiming that 'the mission was complete'.

* * *

 _ **-BACK ON EARTH-**_

"Did you see it too?!" Howard and Raj ran into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment in a panic, followed by Emily, Stuart, Amy and Bernadette.

"Yeah we did!" Leonard replied.

"See what? What happened?" Penny asked from the couch.

"The battleship we all must've seen just exploded and what remains of its wreckage is now closing in on us at 643MPH!" Sheldon cried. Amy went over and hugged Sheldon in fear, Bernadette did the same with Howard and Emily squeezed Raj's hand. Stuart walked over to Leonard and Penny, who were comforting each other quite sweetly.

"It's okay Penny, I've got you..." Leonard said, stroking her hair.  
"What's going to happen to us?" Penny asked again.

"Based on what I've read in comic books you probably don't want to know the most likely options.

"I'll say it, there's about a 34.752198% chance that we survive this..." Sheldon murmured, just scarcely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why is the percentage so small? It's not like an asteroid, right?" Emily questioned. Sheldon glared at her.

"You may be right, but the difference is, the ship is headed straight for us..." Sheldon replied with an awkward tone of voice.

Everyone went silent. Howard walked quietly over to the window nearby and looked out.

"Uh, guys?" Howard said nervously.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked.

"The battleship's already in orbit..." Howard answered.  
 _ ***Audience Gasp***_

* * *

 **That's right suckas! For my biggest story yet I did two clever strategies, began with a flashback, (hence the chapter name) and ended on a cliffhanger! I guess you'll just have to wait for Chapter 2 to see what happens! Do our heroes survive? What will happen to Ghost Vader? Why and how do the Jedi Knights and the Dark side suddenly know about Earth? Stay tuned to find out! F.Y.I. I couldn't fit this into the summary but this takes place shortly after the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens and about two months after the events of TBBT S9EP11.**


End file.
